<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Much A Humperdinck by Linzoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337073">Pretty Much A Humperdinck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/pseuds/Linzoid'>Linzoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorkable, Character of Color, Humor, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/pseuds/Linzoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the rulebook of Shawn Spencer, once dibs are called there are no take backs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burton Guster/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Much A Humperdinck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198">Pretty Much A Humperdinck</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift">shrift</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podfic: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1djtz2bSfNZwfaq0_AC4DOQ93X1JRst0O/view?usp=sharing">MP3</a> <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/18PtpUmtZtzLORL7m8CLzoZ5Vqb6bYBZb/view?usp=sharing">Cover art</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>